It's Not Easy
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Admitting Their Sexuality Challenge. Dominique Weasley Is about to come out...


"Hey baby, what are you thinking about?" asked Dominique of her girlfriend.  
"Not a lot Domi," said her lover.  
"What's not a lot?" pushed Dominique.  
"It's not important."  
"It must be for you to be this quiet and thoughtful."  
"I was just wondering if you were planning on coming out to your family anytime soon is all."

Dominique looked into the light blue eyes of her girlfriend, and saw a sadness she'd never seen before. This in itself alarmed Dominique.

"Baby I'm not hiding us, I just don't know how to tell my family," said Dominique quietly.  
"You are though Domi, you won't even let us be seen in public!"  
"I'm...I'm sorry," said Dominique truthfully. "Why didn't you tell me it was bugging you this much?".  
"Because I didn't want to see the upset in your eyes my love."

Dominique shifted her body so she could hold her love in her arms more comfortably. She gave her a gentle kiss and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

Dominique had discovered quite shockingly that she was a lesbian whilst she was still at Hogwarts. At first she thought she must be mistaken, that maybe it was some weird phase. That was until she found herself falling for one of her room mates. Dominique was still a little uncertain how things had happened, one day they'd been alone talking on her bed, the next Dominique found herself flat on her back with this gorgeous girl on top of her, kissing her. They'd been together ever since, and that had been almost two years ago. They had both just left Hogwarts and had been living together, though Dominique pretended that they were just flat mates. When in fact they were sleeping together.

"How do I tell them Becky?" asked Dominique.  
"Just do it Dom but if they don't like it, remember, you'll always have me."  
"I know I will," said Dominique rubbing her fingers over Becky's soft cheek.  
"When are you going home again?" asked Becky.  
"Erm, it's the monthly Weasley get together at The Burrow this Sunday," answered Dominique.  
"Do it then?" enquired Becky.  
"In front of everyone?" asked Dominique, a look of pure horror on her face.  
"Hey your family is probably easier to tell than mine. I had to tell Great Grandma Longbottom that her only Great Granddaughter is a lesbian!" exclaimed Becky.

Dominique took this into consideration. She knew of Augusta Longbottom from her former Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, It had crushed her to learn that Neville's parents were inmates on a secure ward at St Mungos due to the fact they'd been tortured into madness by the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, who Granny Weasley had killed at the final battle of Hogwarts. This had made Dominique swell with pride.

"Okay Baby, I'll tell them," vowed Dominique.

Come Sunday, Dominique was feeling quite sick. Her nerves were making it feel like she had a family of bats in her tummy. Becky noticed that her girlfriend had gone quite a sickly shade of green the closer the time got to Apparating to The Burrow.

"Domi, relax baby they're not going to kill you," said Becky gently as she took Dominique into her arms and planted a soft kiss to her forehead.  
"I know Beck, but this is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," said Dominique quietly from somewhere in the vicinity of Becky's shoulder.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Becky  
"No sweetheart, you're expected at home too," said Dominique with a shaky smile.  
"Remember I love you very much Dominique Gabrielle Weasley," said Becky as she kissed and released her girlfriend.  
"I love you too, Rebecca Hannah Longbottom."

With that Dominique turned on the spot and Apparated to Ottery St Catchpole to her Grandparents' home The Burrow.

When she arrived the house was already full of her relatives. Herself included Dominique knew this added up to a substantial twenty six people. This included her older sister Victoria's husband Teddy Lupin, the Godson of her Uncle Harry. Through the crowd she spotted her older cousin Rose, the daughter of her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, but she wasn't alone and Dominique couldn't believe her eyes but stood beside her with his arm around her waist was Scorpius Malfoy. Mentally Dominique corrected herself, this made twenty seven people present. Finally Dominique was spotted by her parents, Bill and Fleur.

"Ah, my Dominique, how are you Cherie?" asked her mother as she hugged her daughter.  
"I'm fine Mama," replied Dominique.  
"Domi," acknowledged her father.  
"Papa," said Dominique quietly and slipped into her father's arms and snuggled.

They were joined by her older sister and younger brother. Once greetings were out of the way, Dominique made herself known to her Grandparents.

"Domi, give me a hug," said Molly as she took her Granddaughter into her arms. "How are you?".  
"I'm fine Gran thanks, how are you?".  
"I'm well thank you dear. Are you sure you're okay? You look a little wan," said Molly as she critically eyed her Granddaughter.  
"I'm okay Gran I promise, I didn't sleep very well, it was a little too hot last night," Dominique lied.

Next Dominique ran into Rose and Scorpius.

"Rosie, can I have a word?" asked Dominique. "Alone."  
"Yeah sure."

Rose detached herself from Malfoy and Dominique steered her into the garden.  
"What's going on? Why is he here?" asked Dominique.  
"Now, now Domi there's no need for that, he's my boyfriend and we're going to be married," chided Rose.  
"What? When did this happen?" asked Dominique incredulously.  
"Just last night, why?"  
"He's a Malfoy Rosie."  
"So I don't care, I love him," said Rose defensively. "Besides I don't butt into your relationship with Rebecca Longbottom do I?"

Dominique was taken aback. She didn't think anyone in the family knew.

"How long have you known?" asked Dominique in surprise.  
"About as long as you have," answered Rose with a smirk.  
"Oh," was all Dominique could say.  
"When are you ever going to come out and stop lying to the family?"asked Rose.  
"Today, I was going to do it during dinner," answered Dominique quietly.

Rose studied her younger cousin and watched as her face went from its normal colour to white, to green.

"You'll be fine honey, trust me the family is not going to stone you for being a lesbian," chortled Rose.

Dominique looked at her cousin, smiled, slipped an arm around Rose's waist and went back inside of the crowded house.

Finally the moment came. The moment Dominique had been dreading since Tuesday when herself and Becky had discussed her coming out. She ran her fingers through her flowing red locks, took and breath and let it out again, she then stood and cleared her throat.

"Family, I have some news for you, I don't know how to say this..." she faltered.  
"What is wrong Cherie? You can tell us," said Fleur as she studied her youngest daughter.  
"Merlin, this is so hard..." muttered Dominique.  
"Come along dear, you can tell us," encouraged her Grandmother.

Dominique took a deep breath and... "I'm a lesbian," she blurted.

There was a ringing silence. No one seemed to breathe, no one seemed to move.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say dear?" asked Molly senior in shock.  
"She's a lesbian, big deal," said Scorpius from somewhere on her right.  
"That's what I thought she said," said Molly senior.  
"Mama? Papa? Say something please," said Dominique desperately.  
"Give me a moment," said Fleur weakly.  
"Papa?".  
"Domi, petal, it's your life, if being a...a."  
"Lesbian, Bill you can say it," said her Aunt Ginny crossly from across the table. "I commend you for coming out Darling"

Ginny smiled at her young niece, as did her Uncle's Harry, Charlie and George and her Aunt Hermione.

"This so cool," said her brother Louis. "Now we can ogle the girls together."

He gave her a wink. Everyone laughed and the tension broke.

"So how long Cherie?" asked her mother.  
"Two years, and Louis, as appealing as that sounds I have a girlfriend," said Dominique smiling.  
"I know who," sang Rose.  
"Do tell," said her Uncle Harry, but by the look in his eyes, she knew he knew who.  
"It's Rebecca Longbottom," Dominique announced.  
"Oh, she's such a lovely girl," said her Aunt Angelina.  
"Good taste sis," said Louis.  
"Very good taste indeed," said Harry as he rose a glass to his niece.

He drank to her. Dominique felt a sense of relief that it had gone so well. Yes they'd been a bit stunned, but they hadn't threatened to disown her. After dinner Dominique went out into the garden and sent a Patronus to Rebecca telling it had all gone well and she'd be home soon. She was soon joined by her Grandmother and Grandfather.

"We are so proud of you dear," said Molly as she hugged her Granddaughter.  
"Yes Dominique, very proud, that couldn't have been easy to do," said Arthur as he snaked an arm across her shoulders and pulled her into him.  
"Thank you Grandpa," said Dominique.  
"Are you really sure you're a lesbian?" asked her Grandfather.

Dominique laughed.


End file.
